


Side Effects

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide gets “loopy” off of his pain medication and confesses to Kaneki just how much he missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Ending to TGRA in which Kaneki and Hide escape with each other and Kaneki takes care of an injured Hide. Space-Dementia49 wrote a list of Hidekane AU's, this is where this idea is from.

“No way, I'm not taking that anymore.” Hide protested as he sat at the end of the bed, feet away from Kaneki. “It makes me nauseous and queezy!”

 

“ _Hide,”_ Kaneki scolded from his resting spot upon the firm mattress. “I told you yesterday, this is a different prescription. The doctor said this one would taste better.” He had a calm tone, as if to ease Hide, but that obviously didn't work.

 

Hide crossed his arms in a defensive manner and turned his back towards Kaneki. “It's too early in the morning for me to have an upset stomach. I'll just take Advil instead for pain...”

 

Kaneki rolled his eyes.

 

“Stop being such a baby.” Kaneki stood up, made way towards the edge of the bed and sat down next to Hide. Instinctively, he pulled the blond into a soft hug. He could feel Hide's weakened, bony frame underneath his long sleeved pajama shirt (it was way too big for him). Kaneki was tempted to reach his hands under the soft fabric just to feel the warmth of Hide's delicate skin. Of course, the bandages, and scars made that impossible. So Kaneki just held him.

 

“I'm a twig, in comparison to your strength.” Hide muttered under his breath. His eyes were open just slightly, allowing him a good view of Kaneki's shirtless chest.

 

“You haven't been taking care of yourself, that's all...” Kaneki responded.

 

“Yeah...I guess.” There was an uncaring tone in Hide's voice as he melted into Kaneki's embrace. Kaneki sighed. By instinct, ever since the accident at the coffee shop during the night of the raid, he placed a kiss on Hide's forehead. His lips lingered there for a second as if he was too afraid to remove them.

He couldn't help the horrid memories that filled his head. He couldn't block out the images of Hide on his knees, bleeding out with that forced smile on his face.

 

_Let's go home, Kaneki..._

 

Those words caused his lips to linger just a little longer, and his arms to wrap just a little tighter around Hide.

 

“Weirdo...” Hide chuckled, pulling Kaneki back into reality.

 

“Oh I'm the weirdo?” Kaneki retorted, pulling his lips away. “You're the one who doesn't want to get better.”

 

“I do want to get better!” Hide pouted.

 

“Then,” Kaneki allowed two red tentacles to rise from under the back of his shirt. They grabbed the medicine and spoon from the night stand near the head of the bed and brought the items back to Kaneki. He broke apart from Hide as he took the items. “take your medicine.”

 

Hide grimaced at the thought. “Hand it over.”

 

Kaneki smiled snidely before giving Hide the medicine and spoon. “I promise you, it should taste fine.” He stood and stretched, walking over towards the window. As he began to pull open the curtains, he could hear Hide untwisting the cap on the medicine.

 

Kaneki opened the curtains, allowing the sunlight to bathe his shirtless body. The warmth felt nice, almost equivalent to a strong hug by Hide. Almost. Hide had a delicacy about him that the sun simply could not mimic, no matter how alike the two objects were.

 

 _Did I seriously just refer to Hide as an object?_ Kaneki thought, stretching his arms. _Maybe I'm getting too possessive._ Though it wasn't like he didn't have the right to be possessive. After everything the two went through, after weeks of waiting for Hide to wake from his coma, possessiveness was one of the main things Kaneki felt for Hide.

 

His mind drifted to happier, rather explicit thoughts centering around Hide. He looked very attractive in that over sized shirt that morning. Kaneki wondered if he was wearing his boxers underneath...it would be worth a try to take a peek. It wasn't like Hide would mind.

 

“I..I...” Speaking of Hide, his voice caused Kaneki to turn around. “I...I...” He held the bottle in his hand as he swayed side ways. “I drank it.” It was then, as he approached Hide, Kaneki realized that Hide had done something terrible. Rather than drinking one table spoon, like the instructions read, Hide drank about seven table spoons it looked like.

 

“H..Hide! You idiot! This is why I need to watch you!”Kaneki ran over to him to seize the medicine, but Hide had fallen backwards on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He started to kick around, roll and laugh until he found his one comfortable position. Kaneki stared in confusion, slightly taking in the fact that Hide indeed wore underwear, but that wasn't the problem at hand.

 

“Hide, is everything okay?”

 

“S...stop, worrying....a...about me, _Kaaneki..._ ” He practically sang. “I'm supposed to be worried about you? Remember?”

 

 _Oh God. He's losing it._ Kaneki sat next to him on the bed. “What's up with you?” He looked down at Hide who still lay on his back.

 

“If I don't worry...about you...you'll...you'll...”

 

“I'll what, Hide?” Kaneki crossed his arms and smiled. “Tell me.” It was then, he realized that Hide's eyes were slowly getting wet. Tears began to fill the eyelids, threatening to pour out any second. Kaneki didn't understand what was going on.

 

“You'll..leave me alone...you'll run away and leave me...alone...you'll find people...who you care about...who make you happy...and...you'll leave me alone...” Tears began to roll down Hide's cheeks and he made a terrible effort to wipe them away.

 

Kaneki's heart shattered into pieces. “Hide, that's not true...I had to...”

 

“I was so alone Kaneki...” Hide sobbed. “I...I had no one! You..you...h...had all of them...! Why...why did you leave me all alone? I...I would've...changed whatever I had...to...about myself....in order for you to say...if that's what you wanted...” Hide quickly sat up and Kaneki made an attempt to hug him, but he scooted away. “I missed you so much Kaneki...you don't know how hard...life was without you...” His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were burning, his face was wet, he was heaving...

 

“Please calm down, Hide.” Kaneki pleaded. “I had to leave! It had nothing to do with you! It's not your fault.”

 

Hide shook his head and stood. “I missed you...but you didn't miss me! What....what will I do if you go back to them? Huh?” Now Hide was angry. His tears were still falling but his fists were clenched. “You'll leave soon won't you? You'll go with Touka-chan and everyone else...and you'll forget about me.”

 

“Hide_”

 

“If that happens I'll vanish! I'll die, you'll never...see me again...” Hide quickly walked away from the bed, prompting Kaneki to go after him.

 

Kaneki felt sick to his stomach. A perfect morning was now ruined thanks to a stupid medicine and a stupid mistake on his part. He should've paid attention to Hide, better yet, he should not have given him the medicine. But both of those things had happened, therefore, complaining about them wouldn’t help his case. But still, Hide's words...he knew it wasn't Hide, but it was...

 

“Hide, where are you going?” Kaneki had followed his blond all the way into the living room. Hide had taken the keys, put on some flip flops, and was already at the front door.

 

“I'm going out.” He replied he replied sloppily. “You can't stop me!”

 

“You're going out like that?” Kaneki pointed out the boxers and over sized shirt. Hide didn't say anything. His face seemed pretty solid and fixated on the handle. He was still sniffling but not as much as before. He slowly began to unlock the door, but Kaneki already had him in his arms. Hide fought, screamed, and cried some more. Kaneki ended up sitting down on the couch with him, pulling him into a forceful hug, attempting to calm him down.

 

He'd stopped moving for a bit, only to kick around a few seconds later. Kaneki looked down in horror and realized Hide's bandage was undone. Hide, seeming to realize this too, stopped fighting.

 

“Please stay here Hide!” Kaneki stood from the couch, ran to the bedroom and retrieved the first aid kit. When he returned to the living room, Hide was sitting there, still and quiet. He didn't make any movements when Kaneki had arrived. Nor any notion that he was in pain.

 

“Hide...um..look, your wound is messed up. Please let me fix it.”

 

Hide went limp and fell to his side, making it easier for Kaneki to do his job. He lifted up Hide's shirt slightly and began to clean the wound. After a few minutes, it was bandaged up like new. Kaneki threw away the bandages and returned to medicine to the bathroom upstairs. Hide was still laying on his side when Kaneki returned to sit next to him.

 

Kaneki didn't know what to say or how to repair their broken morning. Hide should not have taken that medicine....yet at the same time...it was no secret that Kaneki left Hide behind. He should've never done that. The more he looked at it, it didn't matter that he was trying to protect Hide, because in the end, he put Hide through more pain imaginable, and he hadn't protected Hide.

 

That's why Hide was in this painful situation.

 

From his position, Hide glanced towards Kaneki and saw his distraught expression. He wiped the tears from his eyes one final time and sat up. The medicine had by now worn off.

 

“I'm sorry...I think...I think I took too much, but stomach hurts now.” Hide itched his hair nervously when he gained no response from Kaneki. “Hey, I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean that_”

 

“I should've never left you like that Hide.” Kaneki's voice was low. “I should've stayed with you and protected you...”

 

“Kaneki,” Hide crawled towards him and hugged him. “stop. I took too much medicine, okay? And anyway, the past doesn't matter....we're fine now. We're together. I hate seeing you sulk like this.” Hide pleaded. Kaneki sighed, and managed a smile. Things were far from over in his better, but he knew Hide wouldn't have any more of it.

 

Still, he wore a rather unpleasant expression. Hide eventually broke the embrace, and fell on his back so that his head was in Kaneki's lap. Hide was aware that no amount of sweet talk could repair the pain Kaneki had been through, but eventually, things would turn out better.

 

“Hey Kaneki...” Hide grinned. “Do you want to make me breakfast?”

 

Kaneki rose an eyebrow. “What would you like?”

 

“Surprise me.” Hide stretched. “Just make sure it's not as disgusting as that medicine.”


End file.
